Vengeance
by gabriel.x0
Summary: One of Konoha's shinobi has a long-term grudge against Iruka and completes the vengeance by means of using Kakashi's name. Kakashi occasionally finds out about it. Now it's up to him how to use this situation.
1. I-III

(I)

They jumped down and slowly headed towards the gates of the village.

"Ah," exhaled Genma, "I'm exhausted."

"M-hm," Kakashi hummed briefly. He was dying to get home and crawl into the hot bath. His muscles ached in silent plea to finally relax.

Genma stopped, squinted at Kakashi and stared. Kakashi squinted back at Genma, lazily wondering what was going on in that head of his. He couldn't understand how the man's brain worked. He trusted Genma as his fellow shinobi. Still, most of the time there was the sly glint in his eyes that bothered him.

Just for a change, there was no slyness in Genma's gaze this time. He was obviously tired.

"Well, good work, Kakashi." Genma waved his goodbye, but paused to say last polite phrase he felt he needed to fill in before parting. He searched through his blurred mind and found nothing appropriate there, save the infamous dark rumor. Therefore, his mouth opened on its own accord and gave out a joke. "Don't overdo your plaything tonight; I want to observe how he won't be able to keep his lovely voice low in the morning when he gets to check your report!"

There was a long pause.

"I don't quite get what you want to achieve by saying this to me," Kakashi drawled at last.

Genma already realized he said something unnecessary. It was his long tongue that did it! Embarrassed, he grinned, scratched his head awkwardly, and finally explained, to avoid the misunderstanding.

"Well, we don't talk about it, but we all know that you hold your favorite chuunin on a tight leash. Take good care of him, Kakashi. If not for you, there would be plenty of candidates to snatch him away, yours truly including."

With that, Genma exhaled a deep demonstrative sigh of regret, winked at the stunned Kakashi and walked away. Kakashi stared at his back for a while, then blinked and turned in direction of his home.

Somehow, he felt praised. He didn't understand why though. Therefore, the information had to be at least analyzed. And he began to torture his tired brains while slowly jogging along the street.

First things first, Kakashi already had a very good idea who exactly 'favorite chuunin' could be. Because, in their village, there was only one chuunin, who dared to overuse his 'lovely voice' while talking to jounins.

The one who was also responsible for taking in the missions' reports, that is.

The man was extremely popular, Kakashi knew it well, too. However, what did it have to do with him?

And then, there was a leash?

Kakashi shuddered, when he realized he was already staying in front of his door for a while. It felt as if he was in a daze. He opened the door into his apartment and slowly closed it behind his back.

Now it was clear to him – the information he received from tired Genma had to be thoroughly investigated!

(II)

The infamous 'favorite chuunin' could be found at his desk in the mission room six times a week without fail. Now, Kakashi knew his schedule by heart. He also knew, that after the end of his shift in the mission room the man either stood longer, enlivening his overtime by indulging in shouting at guiltless jounins, or he went straight home and took his pleasure in writing plans of rationalization of the paperwork, mercilessly using the ink.

He rarely went out, although he had a lot of friends and acquaintances who openly adored him. He did his morning exercises every day. He spent very long time in the shower. He liked his breakfast warm, never a sandwich. No one saw him with his hair down on the street. He was extremely nice to everyone who behaved according to his preferences. He obviously had no lover.

Moreover, in his apartment there was no leash.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had one. He even had eight – one for each of his dogs.

However, he had no clue how it could pass together, so he continued to watch.

Then there happened one little accident.

Kakashi was staying in line in the mission room to pass his mission report, when the very young shinobi came to the desk of the chuunin in question. The chuunin raised his eyes at him and smiled encouragingly. The young shinobi blushed. He blushed deeper when he got his scroll and even deeper when he went away from the chuunin's desk. And he continued to stay near the entrance blushing and shyly staring at the chuunin.

Kakashi frowned.

All of a sudden, Ebisu, who sat at the desk next to the chuunin's, stood up and walked to the door. Kakashi lazily followed him with his one visible eye. And he noticed him secretly putting a small piece of paper in the young shinobi's pocket.

As soon as Ebisu disappeared in the doorframe, Kakashi left the line, came to the oblivious young shinobi, accurately took the paper out of his pocket and hid it in his own pocket. Young shinobi still noticed nothing, except for the chuunin, who currently smiled at yet another young shinobi.

Kakashi took a mental note to inform hokage about it later.

"Like what you see?" he wondered casually.

"Yes, Iruka-sama is a perfect man," the young shinobi murmured with hints of ecstatic devotion in his voice.

Kakashi hummed.

"That he is," he announced, distracting the young shinobi. "But he is definitely not for the like of you."

"Maybe for the like of you?" the young shinobi wondered sarcastically and finally turned his head to Kakashi. Their eyes met. The young shinobi paled, and then wisely disappeared in a mere second.

Kakashi smirked and pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. He opened it and read the neat calligraphic writing:

'_If I notice, or hear, that you dare as much as gaze at Umino Iruka again, be sure you won't live long. Humbly yours, Hatake K.'_

Very slowly and accurately, Kakashi folded the paper and hid it in his pocket. Then, he turned around and went out to hunt that smartass Ebisu.

(III)

Ebisu was nonchalantly walking along the street, when Kakashi overtook him and stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Kakashi-kun," Ebisu waved his hand and intended to pass him by, but Kakashi caught his sleeve and tugged him to the side.

"Pray tell me, what does this mean," he said quietly and showed Ebisu the piece of paper with neat words of threat.

Ebisu first simply stared at the paper for a minute, then leaned closer, raised his black spectacles and squinted his eyes at it. And stared another minute. When Kakashi almost decided he's getting bored of it, Ebisu made a move. He quickly stretched his hand and tried to snatch the paper out of Kakashi's hand.

In vain.

"Ah, no, not so fast," Kakashi murmured in a kind voice, simultaneously catching and blocking the stretched hand behind Ebisu's back. "Now, please, talk."

Ebisu hung his head so that his spectacles fell in their usual place.

"I admit," he declared.

Kakashi waited for continuation, but the man didn't say any further word.

"I hoped for a whole story," Kakashi pointed, lightly squeezing the hand.

"Oh, the whole story!" Ebisu muttered, wincing under the pressure. "Fine, where should I start?"

"At the beginning," smirked Kakashi.

Ebisu clenched his teeth.

"Would you let go of my hand? That's rather uncomfortable."

Kakashi decided that it won't hurt, if he gets the story in return, and freed the man.

"Okay," Ebisu rubbed his wrist and began to tell, "I started to do it ten or twelve years ago."

Kakashi stared.

"How long, again?" he asked.

"Ten or twelve years ago, are you deaf?" wondered Ebisu. "Ten or twelve years ago, after I decided I was in love with the boy called Iruka."

"Wow!" exhaled Kakashi in a teasing awe.

"The heartless men like you, Kakashi-kun, won't understand the pure feelings of true love."

The stupid face of Ebisu, with the pretense of proudness written all over it, was slowly driving Kakashi mad.

"Of course they won't," Kakashi said calmly, although he already started to wish he could beat that spectacled mug.

"That's what I say. However, when I declared my love for the boy called Iruka, he had the nerve to reject me in a very rude manner. The silly one, he didn't recognize his own happiness!"

"Indeed, such a loss," commented Kakashi sarcastically.

"I know, right?" of course Ebisu took his sarcasm for sympathy. "The moment he rejected me, I decided I'll be seeking vengeance! If he won't be mine, he'll be alone. And I created this scheme of freighting off his potential lovers, all of them!"

"You say this goes on for ten or twelve years already?"

"Yes. Somewhere near that time."

Well, Kakashi knew Ebisu was a peculiar person. Nevertheless, he didn't expect him to be so stubborn about something for so long.

"What an impressive love devotion!"

"No, I don't think so," Ebisu shook his head. "My love for Iruka was over ten or eight years ago."

Kakashi frowned. Something was off here.

"Wait. You are not in love with him now, but you continue to torture the poor thing?"

"Well, yes. It won't be a real vengeance otherwise, no?"

That must sound logical. Not for Kakashi, though.

"You have the point. But don't you think you overdid it already?"

"No. It's my vengeance, Kakashi-kun. And the boy called Iruka deserves to be punished!"

"For ten or twelve years? 'The boy', my ass!" Kakashi muttered. He raised his head and looked Ebisu in his spectacled eyes. "Yes, I get what you mean. But it's unfair towards me, don't you think?"

"Why?" the spectacled guy wondered, completely oblivious.

"Because of your little notes," Kakashi explained patiently, "all our villagers are sure I have a very close relationship with your former crush. Moreover, everybody thinks I own him, literally."

Finally, a shade of realization appeared at the man's face.

"Oh? I didn't think about it from that point of view."

"You should think about it at least now," said Kakashi strictly. "And stop doing it, okay?"

Ebisu stared at Kakashi again, thinking, and after a while slowly nodded.

"Fine," he declared graciously. "You can have him already."

At first Kakashi decided that was a joke.

"Thank you very much," he said and even bowed politely in Ebisu's direction. "Aren't you a generous friend, doing so much for me?"

However, he should have known Ebisu better! The spectacled guy only nodded indulgently.

"Whatever makes you happy, Kakashi-kun! I'm through with it."

With these words, Ebisu turned around and left.

"Jerk," Kakashi muttered before taking a step in the opposite direction.


	2. IV-VI

(IV)

Kakashi followed Iruka for a while already. He waited for the right moment to talk to the man about Ebisu's vengeance. But it seemed the time was never right.

Today, there was a big commotion in the mission room, and Iruka was the only one competent enough to solve the problem. He was shouting so loud Kakashi thought it will hurt his voice and he won't be able to say a word in the evening.

Never such a chance.

When Kakashi gathered his courage and approached him on the street on his way home, he got what he deserved. This yell must be better than all Iruka's infamous yells Kakashi heard of before.

While at it, Kakashi took a mental note not to come to the man stealthily from behind, because when he did, Iruka suddenly turned around, stretched his hand, grabbed him by the collar and tugged him close to his heated and trembling with rage body.

Why he, a jounin of the highest level, let Iruka do it to himself, Kakashi could not explain.

"What?" Iruka shouted on the top of his lungs into Kakashi's stunned face.

Kakashi did his best to move sweepingly when he freed his collar from Iruka's grip and stepped back.

As soon as Iruka began to open his mouth again, Kakashi quickly performed the necessary hand signs and teleported away.

In the safety of his mansion, Kakashi exhaled and whipped the cold sweat off his forehead. Sometimes Iruka was scary. Therefore, he wisely shove the talk to the next day.

First attempt – fail.

(V)

Kakashi stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. Lazy stature, half-lidded gaze - he looked like he didn't care.

Was that good, or bad?

For a talk with Iruka, it was, probably, bad, but Kakashi shrugged that feeling off and began.

"Hello, Iruka-san. Can I have a word with you?" he paused, humming a quiet tune in place of Iruka's reply while staring at his impassive reflection. "Yes, tea will be nice," he murmured and immediately frowned.

What about tea?

He wanted to tell Iruka they had a problem. Must there be tea in between?

Wait, correction - it was not Kakashi's problem, okay? Actually, now it was Kakashi's, too; but it was, kind of, more Iruka's problem, right?

Kakashi growled. The lack of words, and somehow lack of courage, made him dizzy in his head. Why? He was the infamous copy-nin, one of the best men in the village.

Or what? If he actually was one of the best, then why was he currently staying in front of the mirror? Why was he performing a repetition of his soon-to-be talk with just another man?

Kakashi gritted his teeth, turned around and bravely exited his apartment. He was going to have that talk right now! Before he could actually lose his inspiration.

He found Iruka in the alley, hurrying somewhere. Iruka jumped and abruptly stopped, when he almost went into Kakashi.

"Oh! Hello Kakashi-san. It's good I found you. Can I have a word with you?"

Kakashi froze. Suddenly his newly gained courage shuttered. No! It was he who found Iruka, not otherwise. Besides, Iruka was using the words he prepared. What was he going to do?

Suppressing a little panic, genius Kakashi improvised a nod.

Iruka smiled.

"Would you like to sit?" and he gestured at the nearest bench.

"Yes, tea will be nice," the words came out of Kakashi's masked mouth on their own accord.

"Tea? What about tea?" wondered Iruka. He was already sitting on the bench.

Kakashi quickly bit his lower lip to punish himself and joined Iruka on the bench.

"Maa, never mind that," he muttered. Why was he behaving like a fool? Why was his genius mind refusing to work? Why was his body experiencing chills now of all times? He was an experienced jounin, yeah; he went through enormous amount of dangerous missions. Then, why…?

But Iruka didn't give him the time to find an answer.

"Well, Kakashi-san, I want to apologize." he declared with a low bow in Kakashi's direction and returned to his previous position.

"Why?" Kakashi didn't know what to think about all of it, so he asked Iruka directly. Not that Iruka could answer his yet unvoiced questions.

"Because I shouted at you, I'm sorry," Iruka squinted at the jounin's although masked, but definitely stunned, face and continued. "You remember I shouted at you a while ago, right?"

That Kakashi remembered well. He just didn't expect Iruka would like to apologize for that.

"Oh. You are welcome."

"Really?" Iruka raised his brows in amazement.

"I suppose you are famous for your temper, Iruka-san. And in my case - no harm done." Kakashi smiled at Iruka sheepishly, holding in his mind that no harm was done so far. He didn't know how Iruka will react when Kakashi tells him about Ebisu's vengeance and his role in that vengeance.

"No, listen!" Iruka waved his hand impatiently. "Actually, I just applied for a post of a teacher at the Academy. I have to watch my temper, because I intend to work with children."

Kakashi stared at him, thinking about poor kids. Iruka blushed under his stare.

"Maa, children would love your yells, sensei," Kakashi said quietly with a hidden grin.

"What?"

"Ah, I have something to tell you, too," Kakashi declared hastily. Iruka's blush deepened.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, his voice suddenly low.

"Well, you see - it's a complicated matter; I don't know where to start..."

It was when Iruka raised his hand and stopped Kakashi's beat around the bush.

"I think I already know what you are going to talk about," he said with a sigh. Now, even his ears were red.

Kakashi gave him another interested look.

"You already know? For how long?"

"For quite a while. I hear whispers behind my back often enough, so it's almost impossible to ignore."

Kakashi nodded. It made his task easier.

"Well, what do you think?"

Iruka lowered his eyes shyly and gave out another sigh.

"I'm very flattered, but I'm afraid it's impossible."

Kakashi frowned, not getting it.

"What is impossible?"

"Ah, our engagement, of course."

After that declaration Kakashi's jaw literally dropped. What was Iruka talking about?

"Our engagement?" he managed in cracked voice.

"I appreciate your interest in me, Kakashi-san, but I start my teaching career and such thing as official announcement of our engagement can harm my reputation among the colleagues, my young students and their parents."

Kakashi caught himself blinking and shook his head in disbelieve. So, instead of him being Iruka's owner or shield or whatever everybody thought he was, this time he was a secret admirer with serious intentions? If he only knew any of these versions several days ago...

Iruka put his hand on Kakashi's knee in a soothing gesture.

"I don't want you to be sad about it. Please? I want you to understand - I need this career. If you love me, you'll understand."

Kakashi shook his head again. At the moment, he couldn't understand what exactly he did to deserve such misunderstanding. Just look how the rumor mill treats honest people!

"Fine," Iruka exhaled finally, definitely feeling sorry for the shocked state of the man. "I know you are a valuable soldier and I don't want to cause any harm to our village by bringing you into the pitiful state of a heartbreak. I agree to give it a try, but preferably in secret."

Kakashi whistled mentally. He and Iruka? Doing it secretly in a village like theirs? Wait, doing what? And when everyone was already sure they were deeply involved! A secret it will be, yeah. Kakashi's thoughts were completely messed!

Meanwhile, Iruka continued the talk, his voice turning demanding.

"And I have to inform you - I'm only an amateur!"

"Huh?" Kakashi dived out of his reverie and concentrated at Iruka's words.

"I've never fell in love with anyone, and never was, like, in what you call a real love-relationship. I say, I'm not sure how it goes. I think you are nice and good-looking. I mean, all mysterious and glorious. Kind of. Is that enough to give it a try? Earlier, I was afraid you'd approach me with your love confession, so I simply yelled. I was actually just nervous. Forgive me; I don't know what to do."

Kakashi sat there listening to Iruka's babble patiently, and then gave out a long sigh.

"You are doing well so far. Actually, incredibly good for an amateur."

"Really?" Iruka straightened his spine, happy with the praise.

But Kakashi sobered him with a sarcastic continuation.

"Yeah. After such wooing I'd grab you and pull you into the nearest bushes in no time." There was a significant pause and, at last, Kakashi pointed, "'To give it a try', as you say it."

Iruka jumped up, his face burning and his fists clenched.

"You!" he cried, "And I thought you were serious! You, porn-reader! I didn't mean it like that! And you already..."

Then he turned around and ran away. As quick as a wind.

Kakashi rested at the bench a little longer, in a very, very amused state.

Second attempt – fail.

How old was Iruka, again?

(VI)

Kakashi was looking for Iruka for a long time, but had no luck in finding him.

Just where could the man be? Kakashi hoped Iruka won't do anything reckless. He speculated if he should summon one of his dogs, but decided against it, afraid he'd never hear the end of it.

Finally, he gave up looking and dragged his tired body home. Just to find the man in question on his porch.

"At last," Iruka muttered, glaring at him angrily.

Kakashi glared back.

"For your information, all this time I was searching for you all around the village," he said in soothing voice in spite of he was much distressed himself.

Iruka blushed and averted his eyes.

"I knew you'd come home sooner or later. I wanted to apologize."

"Again?" asked Kakashi.

Iruka nodded.

"For my shouting," he stated.

"Of course." Kakashi took his keys out of his pocket and made them clink. "Would you like to have some tea with me?" he wondered.

"Yes, tea will be nice," Iruka said hastily before Kakashi could continue.

But Kakashi was deadly serious now and wanted to make everything clear as soon as possible.

"So, we can discuss our matter in peace. I'm afraid there are a lot of misunderstandings."

Iruka raised his brows in surprise, watching Kakashi closely as he opened the door.

"You mean you have no intentions to be engaged to me?"

Kakashi opened the door and performed a wide gesture to invite Iruka inside.

"Too late to worry about that part," he murmured into Iruka's ear as the man entered his apartment.


	3. VII

(VII)

"Please, sit down," Kakashi softly pushed the man further inside and disappeared in the kitchen.

Iruka's eyes immediately stopped at the semi-sized sofa in the middle of the room. A cozy sofa in pastel colors with velvet upholstery. Paying little attention to other things, Iruka went straight to the sofa and sat down. It was what you can call 'love at first sight'.

"Nice sofa," Iruka cried loud enough for Kakashi to hear. He was enormously enjoying the soft fabric and steady wavy movements of springs under his ass, simultaneously pliant and firm. It must have been ridiculously expensive.

Kakashi came out of the kitchen and observed Iruka's enthusiastic jumps on the sofa with interest.

"I guess. There was that girl once. She wanted it badly, so I bought it." Kakashi placed two filled teacups at the neat low table in front of Iruka. "Didn't get to use it much, though."

"The girl?" Iruka wondered casually and impolitely reached for one of the cups without invitation. After the mention of the girl he became so nervous he had to do something!

"The sofa, Iruka-san," Kakashi gave him an accusing gaze and sat down near him.

"Oh. Why not?" Iruka faked surprise, while feeling happy and somewhat jealous. He found these feelings rather strange. Therefore, while he seeped from his cup, he decided to listen to what Kakashi was going to say very attentively.

"She was too nosy," Kakashi said it so simply as if it went without saying.

Iruka smirked openly.

"The sofa, Kakashi-san?"

"The girl," Kakashi snapped. He started to feel annoyed.

"Really? Why do you say that she was nosy?"

"She decided she could see my face. So I asked her out."

"Isn't it cruel? Besides, how are you communicating with your partners, if you always hide your face? Like, kissing each other?" Iruka tried to explain his thoughts, but what he just said wasn't exactly what he meant. He waved his hand helplessly and added, "Ah, like, when you kiss using your tongue?"

Kakashi stared at him blankly. Truth to be told, it was not the topic he wanted to discuss.

"Are you being nosy now, or was it an amateur's plea for demonstration of that 'kiss using the tongue'?"

Iruka's cheeks reddened further and he averted his eyes.

"I'm not a girl, Kakashi-san."

"You are not?" Kakashi drawled teasingly. "My bad." Iruka rewarded him with an angry gaze, but Kakashi only smirked and continued his line, "I remember someone wanted to become a bride not so long ago."

Red Iruka pressed his lips together and put the cup back at the table. He was completely embarrassed.

Kakashi sighed, reached for his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Don't be like this, look what I have here."

Still gazing daggers, Iruka took the paper from Kakashi's hand, opened it and read as follows:

'_If I notice or hear that you dare as much as gaze at Umino Iruka again, be sure you won't live long. Humbly yours, Hatake K.'_

After Iruka was done reading the note, his features smoothened and he burst out laughing.

"It's not your handwriting, Kakashi-san. I know well how you write! Sorry, but even if you write something threatening like this, it would be unbelievable, taking into account how awfully childish it'd look."

Kakashi didn't like that comment, but he accepted Iruka had a point.

"What if I asked someone to do it for me?"

"Oh, did you?"

"Maa..." drawled Kakashi. He actually was the man who hated to lie even in small matters. "No, but still, I could!"

"Whatever, Kakashi-san," Iruka frowned and bent over the paper. "I think it looks familiar. Wait, was it Hayate? No, Ebisu. Now I'm sure, it's Ebisu's writing."

"That's right, it's Ebisu's," nodded Kakashi. "Ebisu has a grudge against you. Did you know?"

Iruka winced, staring at the neat paper.

"We don't get along well, since..."

"Yes?" Kakashi instantly perked up and he moved closer to Iruka.

Iruka squinted at him briefly, but said nothing about him getting too close.

"Ah, it happened a long time ago. He used to pull my ponytail often. I hated it. Once, he came and I was fed up, really. I was so angry I performed a solar-jutsu and almost blinded him. Since that incident, he wisely prefers not to come close to me. And he began to wear these black glasses, too."

"Why didn't you blind yourself with that jutsu?"

Iruka smiled kindly.

"Because I closed my eyes?"

Kakashi shook his head in disbelieve. He decided to finally explain the situation.

"Maa, Ebisu made up his mind to avenge you." Kakashi should probably add that Ebisu did it because he decided Iruka declined his love, too. However, somehow, he didn't want to. "So, Ebisu began to give the similar note to every person who wanted to approach you with, ah, how would you call it, romantic intentions. And every single person ran in fear."

Iruka tore his suddenly sarcastic gaze off the paper and slowly focused it on Kakashi's masked face.

"Ha-ha. Did you steal that plot from one of Icha-Icha books?"

"No. I caught Ebisu red-handed when he scared off just another admirer of yours. Moreover, I made him confess. By the way, for your information - ever since that 'long time ago' of yours, everyone thinks we are together."

Iruka blinked in surprise. It was not that he regretted the loss of admirers very much. So far, he didn't have anyone who caught his eye. Actually, he didn't think about it at all.

Only, when he heard the whispers that Kakashi is interested in him, he immediately imagined some warm mutual feelings. He didn't know what was the real reason for that. He just wished it could be true. Maybe it was time for him to be in a relationship.

It didn't take the guilt off Ebisu though.

"Shall I make Ebisu deaf this time?" speculated Iruka.

"Now I have fear to have you as a bride," Kakashi pointed accurately.

Iruka chuckled.

"I am that scary, huh?"

Kakashi moved and entwined one of his hands around Iruka's shoulders in casual manner.

"I wonder. For a person who doesn't know you closely, in my opinion you seem very nice. You are kind, good-natured, and attentive. You have a charming smile and well-build body. You yell sometimes, yes. Other than that, you are, probably, perfect."

"Thank you," Iruka mumbled, a little bit embarrassed, but still delighted by the praise.

"One of my favorite Icha-Icha pickup lines," grinned Kakashi.

Iruka immediately jumped up.

"You…"

"I'm joking!" Kakashi cried hurriedly and pulled him back. "I wonder what you look like with your hair down."

Angry and embarrassed, Iruka turned his head away from him, so Kakashi took liberty to touch Iruka's exposed neck in what he hoped the startled man would interpret as a soothing gesture. His finger went up the tanned neck, caressing it lightly.

Iruka felt a shiver go through his whole body. Not because he felt cold, but because he foretasted something. He let Kakashi loosen his hair, and heavy brown strands fell to his shoulders.

"So, what…" Iruka caught himself at the sensation it was hard to inhale. It was probably because Kakashi's body was mostly pressed to his side, and Kakashi's fingers played with his hair.

"Yes, what are we going to do with the rumor we are together?" Kakashi murmured into Iruka's ear.

"I don't know... You tell me." Actually, Iruka wasn't able to answer any complicated question, because his brain turned off as soon as Kakashi touched his skin.

"We can make that rumor true." Kakashi decided he liked the idea. Why not? The thought of making Iruka his began to tinkle in his mind.

"Or, we can create a new rumor we are breaking up?" Iruka suggested vaguely, coming into rebellious stage and tearing apart the slow flow of Kakashi's thoughts.

Kakashi's fingers froze.

"Maa, it will be very annoying. What should I say if someone asks me about how you are? I mean intimately. And I don't really know."

"You don't have to answer that, you know?"

"Well, it'd be impolite, no?" Kakashi leaned closer. He buried his nose into Iruka's hair and nuzzled Iruka's ear before he gave it a tender bite. And Iruka lost the track of the talk again.

"How can it be impolite?" The sensation of Kakashi's hot body slowly but steadily pressing further into his side was driving Iruka crazy.

"It's easy," Kakashi murmured and continued to lean closer to Iruka with intention to push him down.

Iruka trembled and blurted out something overly stupid.

"You always could lie."

Kakashi stopped to increase the pressure and frowned speculatively.

"I hate to tell lies, but let's imagine I agree to do it for your sake. Shall I say you were good? Or shall I say you were not worth my time?" He took Iruka's chin in his fingers and turned it so that they were face to face now. As soon as his masked nose touched Iruka's nose, his hands tightened around Iruka's body, hugging him affectionately. "I'll say it once more for you to remember - I don't like to tell lies. And relationships are not all about kissing using tongues, Iruka-san," Kakashi said it so bitterly, Iruka could feel the pain in his voice. "Sometimes it hurts worse than any wound of the flesh."

Iruka shuddered and entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck.

"Who hurt you? Tell me and I'll make them regret it." He pressed his body to Kakashi's to make him feel better.

It helped, because Kakashi hummed and tightened the hug further. It felt pleasurably warm.

"What if it's you, Iruka-san? How would you avenge yourself?"

"Me?" Iruka blinked.

"You said you want to break up with me, no?" Iruka buried his nose into Kakashi's shoulder as his body shuddered with laugh.

"Aren't you sly, Kakashi-san? If you go on talking like this, I won't ever break up with you."

Kakashi nodded and stroke his spine soothingly.

"Then, what will you do?"

Iruka pulled away to see Kakashi's face and became serious.

"I'll do anything you want, but I have my conditions." It was Kakashi's turn to blink. "Because I'm not just another girl, Kakashi-san. I won't be satisfied with some sofa, or rare view of your face. I need every single detail, all of you," and Iruka froze, waiting for Kakashi's comments. But Kakashi was stunned and kept silent, so Iruka added, "and I'll give you all of me in return. Like in fairy tales."

Very slowly, Kakashi let go of Iruka's thigh he was currently caressing.

Without breaking his eye contact with Iruka, he raised that hand and pulled down his mask.


	4. VIII-X

(VIII)

Iruka watched Kakashi's lips stretch into a smile.

His first impression of that open smile was that it was beautiful, but rather sly. As sly as jounin's talks. Iruka hoped he was under delusion, but the first impression was confirmed when Kakashi opened his mouth and began to talk again.

"Let me be honest, Iruka-san - I admit don't love you. That's the main point. Nevertheless, I think I can try to trust you. And as we are at it already, why not?"

Meanwhile, Kakashi continued to caress Iruka's neck, and now his other palm began to slide up and down Iruka's side in a very intimate manner.

Iruka trembled. On one hand, he liked how Kakashi touched him, even if it scared him a little. On the other hand, he didn't like what Kakashi just said. It was confronting his own concept of trust.

"I," Iruka was very nervous and stuttered a bit as he spoke, "I... then I don't love you either! Yes! I just thought I do, because I heard about your interest in me. So, after all, if you don't love me, there is nothing between us, right?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Wrong! There is a rumor everyone believes in," he said firmly.

Iruka boiled over.

"Ignore the rumor! How can one silly rumor affect us?"

Kakashi frowned and, as his face was bare before Iruka's eyes, Iruka could watch his expressions. Now the expression clearly showed that the jounin was stunned and somehow childishly hurt. It was sort of abandoned expression.

"How, you ask? It did affect us! You were so persistent to be my bride, Iruka-san; I thought you are going to take responsibility."

It was Iruka's turn to look stunned.

"Responsibility?"

Kakashi shrugged and looked to the side speculatively.

"Let's see. We have several undeniable facts. First - you have no one you love. Second - no one will try to approach you because of Ebisu's tricky vengeance. Third - you hugged me and talked so lovely five minutes ago." Kakashi's eyes returned to Iruka's blushing face. "In my opinion that's plenty already. Moreover, I really thought we are going to try to do it. I mean, people think we are intimate, and you have a hot body. I assure you I'm not bad either, so why won't we go for it?"

Despite all he was saying, his hands never stopped to wonder, slowly explore Iruka's body. He touched Iruka boldly and rubbed here and there in sensitive places. And Iruka's body was responding.

Almost unconsciously, Iruka leaned to the jounin's side and simultaneously enjoyed and feared and foretasted and hesitated… He was pliant in Kakashi's hands, but his fear made his head work.

"We go for what?" he wondered, slightly moving under the touches and almost moaning.

"Some light cohabitation, of course. From time to time," Kakashi pointed and suddenly squeezed one of Iruka's nipples.

Iruka squeaked, blushing even hotter.

"Is that all?"

Kakashi hummed and fixed his sly eye on Iruka's chest. It made Iruka look down too. There he could see two perky nipples, so attractively visible through his shirt now when he got excited. Kakashi definitely liked what he saw. And what he touched.

"I want to at least have a taste of you. It's only fair."

Iruka shook his head vigorously.

"Ah, just like this, without any feelings you want a taste? No, it's unfair!"

Kakashi smirked and slowly traced his finger along Iruka's chest and down to his belt. There, the pale finger froze for a moment. Then, two more fingers joined it, and they wedged into the gap between Iruka's pants and shirt and began to caress bare skin there, signifying an intention to go even lower.

"Why, there are feelings: lust, desire, need to get rid of the tension. I can show you how to use your body and enjoy it," the sly jounin purred, and his voice vibrated through Iruka's body.

Iruka couldn't help it anymore. In this domain, he was a very inexperienced person.

Afraid he can cry, he bit his lip and, only moaning, he arched in Kakashi's hands. That move made his body press against the jounin. As soon as he felt the other man's heat and inhaled his specific smell, Iruka lost it. He came just like that, right into his pants, hard.

Panting heavily, and being enormously embarrassed, at first he didn't dare to look at Kakashi. But he had to. And when he finally threw a shy gaze at the jounin, he saw a highly amused expression on his uncovered face. Smug, and sly, and grinning.

"See, I didn't even touch you there. Gosh, we didn't get to kisses yet! What a responsive body!"

After these words, Iruka felt completely crashed; he thought he could die of humiliation. And while Kakashi was musing his dirty ideas, Iruka wriggled out of his grip and stumbled to the door as fast as he could.

"I take all my words back! I don't want to have something in common with you! You are awful!" He turned around near the door and threw Kakashi a betrayed look. "I don't want to see you ever again! You think you have that mysterious face, so you can do anything if you show it? Well, maybe, but not with me!"

With that, Iruka left Kakashi's apartment. It was uncomfortable to walk in sticky pants, and it was perfectly visible they were wet in all the right places, but Iruka managed to cross the town and get home.

All he wished for was to hide and never come out again.

He took a long cold shower, after which he fell on his bed, broken and sobbing. He knew he had to leave all his misery in this day for the sake of not living through it tomorrow again. Therefore, he mourned.

The fairy tale he made up turned out a very tragic fairy tale. That or he was not its main hero.

Tragic either way.

(IX)

The next day Iruka took his usual place at the desk in the mission-room. He sat there, although not miserable anymore, but emanating anger and fury.

No one was brave enough to ask him about his life. Until Genma walked in and was stupid enough to open his mouth.

"Hey, Iruka-kun, why a sour face? Had a quarrel with your sweetheart?"

Iruka put down his pen and slowly rose, staring at Genma with obvious killing intent. He was actually waiting for a chance to screw someone up.

He already began to open his mouth, and glints of panic appeared in Genma's eyes, when suddenly Kakashi came in and gently pushed Genma to the side.

As soon as Iruka saw Kakashi, his face immediately reddened.

"Why such an expression, Iruka-san? Didn't you rest well last night?" Kakashi asked; and his voice was full of unhidden sarcasm.

Now, all people inside the room were observing them both with wide-opened eyes. Iruka was aware of it, but he didn't care. All he could see were Kakashi's cold mismatched eyes.

"I don't know how it can concern you, Kakashi-san. But I'm sure you had your fun last night," Iruka said and sat back into his chair, as if pointing that their talk was over.

It was not over, though, because Kakashi narrowed his eyes and retorted.

"I'm utterly surprised you just said it. Because as I see it, you, Iruka-san, don't understand anything not only about fun, but also about confidence and trust."

He spitted it out so bitterly it made Iruka unconsciously shudder. Then Kakashi turned away, missing by mere second Iruka's hurt expression. He simply walked out of the mission-room and disappeared.

Only two weeks later Iruka found out that Kakashi took a dangerous long-term mission in a country far far away.

(X)

Very soon, Iruka went out of control. And it wasn't an overstatement.

He did mission-room's shifts on regular basis, had his scheduled lessons at the academy and volunteered for extra lessons with older genins. Now, he created not only plans of paperwork rationalization, but additionally was in process of writing countless lessons' plans for years and years ahead. He also went out on practical training with his class as often as he only could. Outdoor activities became his specialty, even though they were the hardest to handle.

Iruka was exhausting himself as much as possible and still it wasn't enough.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kakashi. Because it hurt either way - even when he wasn't thinking about the jounin.

It hurt him deeply to remember Kakashi's bitter voice and sarcastic expressions. What, if he judged wrong? What, if he hurt Kakashi? Did Kakashi hurt as much as he hurt? Were they both silly fools?

Too proud to believe he was the fool, Iruka was continuously starting to torture himself from the very beginning. That flow of stray thoughts was the first reason he began to renew his education in subject of sex and sexual encounters.

Although he knew the algorithm of the process well enough to explain to the kids in case they asked, but still. He had no actual experience whatsoever; if not to count the horrible failure with Kakashi, of course.

The first books he read included just basic theories, but, as appetite usually comes during a meal, later he decided to deepen his choice of books to the extent when they contented every slight detail.

Moreover, after that he began to read the notes of personal experiences. It was stunning. The main problem was that different people often wrote completely opposite opinions about the seemingly same activities.

So, after devouring an enormous amount of books and notes, Iruka came to the dead point when he realized all his reading was nothing without actual experience.

He, as his students, needed practical training.

Gosh, he craved it! He performed self-service according to the books' advises, and loved it, too. But there was one problem about it. Every time he pleasured himself, he thought about the certain person. Changing the person didn't help, because it was the best only when it was Kakashi who filled his mind.

Iruka wondered why. After the thorough speculation, he came to conclusion it was probably because Kakashi was the only one who had ever touched him intimately. And it was bad to the extent when Iruka belonged to Kakashi, heart and body and soul.

Iruka contemplated trying going out with someone else, but it simply didn't feel right. He couldn't do it. He didn't even like the thought of someone else except Kakashi touching him that way.

The constant distraction in form of extremely complicated class and extra work didn't help anymore. Slowly, but steadily, Iruka was getting frustrated.

Time flew by, and he never had a chance, or luck, or mercy, to see Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't anywhere near.

Iruka feared that, if nothing changes sometime soon, he would go crazy.

That was exactly the time when accident with Mizuki happened.


	5. XI-XIII

(XI)

Kakashi watched the man in front of him - his pale face, his emaciated frame and wary eyes. He seemed so near yet so far.

For a second Kakashi regretted he came, but he couldn't help coming up, because he was anxious. He was worried to the extent he actually ran here.

"Thank you for visiting me at the hospital, Kakashi-san. And thank you for your help; I won't be able to accomplish anything without Pakkun." Iruka bent over in front of Kakashi. When he began to straighten his back, he had an expression as if he was in great pain.

Kakashi watched him with conflicting feelings. On one hand, he wished he could ignore Iruka, because he was sure the teacher deserved it. On the other hand, he wished he could step over his damn pride, take that broken body into his arms, and help him fight the pain. Kakashi wasn't sure Iruka'd like to allow it, though. There was a huge possibility he'd push him away, and it wasn't something Kakashi wanted to live through.

He continued to watch the man in front of him until Iruka finally stood straight and stared back at him with unexpected warmth and yearning in his soft brown eyes.

"You, bastard," added Iruka suddenly. And his eyes immediately widened as if he had no intention to say that aloud.

Spark of hope jumped up in Kakashi's heart and made it skip a beat.

Kakashi raised his brow questioningly, enjoying Iruka's sickly pale cheeks gain the color red.

"Why, you are welcome," he said slowly, and after several normal heartbeats added, "bastard yourself."

Iruka clenched his fists. He almost moved forward, but at the last moment gave it up. Kakashi realized the teacher would punch him if he had enough power in reserve for that. But with fresh wound on his back it must be enormously painful to even stay straight. The urge to embrace the teacher grew stronger, so Kakashi had to use all his mental strength to suppress it and keep his hands in his pockets.

Iruka smiled and said politely, "It was very nice to talk to you, Kakashi-san."

"Any time, Iruka-sensei" Kakashi nodded coldly, although he was actually burning with excitement.

"Now leave, if you please," Iruka drawled through the clenched teeth.

Kakashi looked down and noted to himself the teacher's hands were trembling horribly.

Iruka made a step to the side to give Kakashi the way, but suddenly swayed. He tried to catch himself and the wave of sharp pain washed through him, turning his brain off. He gave up and was ready to hit the floor, when he realized he was in Kakashi's arms.

"Careful," muttered Kakashi, tightening his grip around Iruka.

Iruka cried, "Ah, no! Hands off!"

And Kakashi hastily moved his hands from Iruka's shoulder blades - one to his neck, and another one - to the curve of his lower back. Iruka froze in the jounin's arms and exhaled slowly. Kakashi noticed stray tears roll down Iruka's cheeks.

"That painful, huh? Sorry, I didn't know."

"Of course you've known. But it's alright now, you can let me go."

Kakashi shook his head.

"If I let go, you'll fall. Shall I carry you to the bed?"

Iruka laughed sarcastically.

"You understand I can rest only on my stomach, right? Even then, I hurt all over. Just let me be."

The jounin shrugged and Iruka stepped out of the circle of his strong arms. Kakashi watched the teacher accurately lean on the wall and wished he could be that wall. But it was impossible. He should give it up already.

"Get better soon, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said nothing. Leaning on the wall and panting heavily while fighting the dizziness and awful pain, he watched Kakashi leave. Slowly, the already familiar expression of warmth and yearning unconsciously returned to his face.

(XII)

Kakashi sighed and hesitantly made a move. It was hard to accept he lost the battle with himself, but it was an undeniable fact now. He couldn't make himself stay away any longer.

Doing his best to look indifferent, Kakashi stepped out of the deep shadow near the academy's entrance and approached the tired teacher, who just ended his teaching day.

"Yo. May I help you?" he murmured, and, without waiting for a reply, took Iruka's heavy bag, full of the students' reports.

Iruka frowned and glanced at Kakashi.

"There is no reason to help me, I'm doing fine," he drawled, but didn't hurry to take his bag back. It was heavy indeed, and in spite of he felt much better after rehabilitation, his back still hurt.

"Yeah, sensei. Where are we heading?" Kakashi nonchalantly adjusted the strap of Iruka's bag on his shoulder, ignoring the teacher's angry glances.

Iruka gritted his teeth and gave up.

"I was heading home," he muttered and went forward, leading the way. Kakashi followed him closely.

They walked in silence for a while. For Iruka, it was disturbing.

Finally, the teacher decided he was fed up with it and squinted at Kakashi.

"Say, what do you want from me?"

Kakashi started, emerging from momentary reverie, and looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Why, of course I want everything."

"Everything?" Iruka pretended he was stupid indeed.

"Everything," repeated Kakashi, "it's your heart, your body; and preferably add your soul into the set, too."

Iruka groaned helplessly.

"That's not funny!"

"I'm not joking," Kakashi said it without his usual sheepish smile, so it was possible to consider he was wearing a serious face.

"I don't understand you!" Iruka exhaled tiredly.

"I don't get it either," stated Kakashi.

All of a sudden, Iruka turned to him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Listen, you. You've already taken my soul. I think about you first thing I wake up and every free second during my day. Because of you I'm restless. I can't sleep, sometimes I think I'm insane! What else do you want from me? My heart is in shreds; my body is a mess. There is nothing, nothing left to give you!"

Kakashi froze, closely observing his reddened face and pained expression. They stared at each other for a while and finally Kakashi sighed.

"Then I guess I'd have to give you mine in return."

Iruka blinked.

"What?"

"So you don't want it?" Kakashi shrugged, shaking Iruka's weak hand off his sleeve, and continued to go down the road. "Too late though."

"Stop right there!" shouted Iruka.

Kakashi turned around and looked at him expectantly.

Iruka waved his hand at the nearest door.

"Please, come back. We are here."

And it was Kakashi's turn to blink.

"Oh! Right."

They entered Iruka's home.

As soon as Iruka closed the door behind them, Kakashi tossed the heavy bag with reports into the next corner and, with all possible care, entwined his hands around the teacher's waist.

Iruka shuddered. A wave of excitement washed through him as soon as he felt Kakashi's palms on his stomach and Kakashi's chest lightly press into his hurt back.

"Wait, you..." he whispered, amazed.

Kakashi's masked nose nuzzled his neck and Iruka couldn't suppress a moan. He wondered what was going on with him, right that moment he was ready to give anything for these sensations to last longer.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei. I couldn't get you out of my head either," Kakashi whispered into the teacher's ear. "Just look at us; two fools."

Iruka laughed softly and leaned back into Kakashi's embrace, enhancing their contact.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled, enjoying how enormously gentle were Kakashi's firm hands. He still wished for more, although it became harder to breath. "Wait, wait. Can you let me go for a bit?"

Kakashi hummed and Iruka felt the jounin's bare lips start to caress the curve of his neck.

"No can do," came the barely audible response, "because whatever you say or do, you are lock, stock and barrel mine now."

Iruka gave out a relieved sigh and submissively relaxed his hurt body further into the jounin's embrace.

(XIII)

Somehow, they slowly migrated into Iruka's bedroom.

"Why did it take you so long to come at me?" wondered Iruka, when they froze in each other's arms one step away from the bed.

"Consider it my little vengeance," Kakashi grinned at him.

That reason activated Iruka's anger.

"Bastard," he hissed lovingly and squeezed Kakashi's buttocks.

"That may be true, but I think, holding back for so long, I only punished myself," Kakashi hummed appreciatively, definitely enjoying the teacher's sudden aggressiveness. "But you feel different. Should I say, bolder? Or, rather, sexier, more experienced?"

Iruka hid his extremely blushing face on Kakashi's shoulder. He arched into the jounin's body, so that they both moaned because of the pleasurable friction.

"I was doing research," murmured Iruka matter-of-factly.

Kakashi forced him to raise his head and glanced at him, frowning dangerously.

"It was a theoretical research, Kakashi-san. I didn't manage to practice much." Iruka looked into Kakashi's mismatched eyes and smiled sweetly. "Yet."

Kakashi nodded, but continued to frown.

"That's good. Nevertheless, what do you mean when you say 'didn't manage to practice much'? There was some practice, then?"

Iruka shrugged.

"Some self-service, yes," he pointed.

"Oh. Show me?"

"No, no way."

"Please?" whined Kakashi.

"I said no, Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi laughed and hugged the stubborn teacher with affection.

"You'll show me later, right?"

Iruka shook his head while staring at the jounin stubbornly.

"Fine, we'll return to this discussion later, Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi grinned and brought his face closer to that of the teacher. Their lips brushed lightly.

Never in his life could Iruka guess that such a simple touch of another human would awake so many emotions in him.

An unconscious tremble passed over Iruka's body, causing him to shiver in every limb. He opened his mouth in surprise. Kakashi immediately took advantage of his unguarded state. He caught Iruka's lips and kissed him deeply, hungrily, releasing his for a long time stored desire.

Iruka went with the flow at first, but very soon began to try to surpass Kakashi's advantages.

Careful not to hurt the teacher's still sensitive back, Kakashi made a small step to the bed. Several seconds later, they fell into the bed, laughing like crazy, Iruka on top of the jounin.

"What now?" wondered Iruka. He watched the jounin underneath him and hesitated, not sure, if it was appropriate to take initiative, or not.

"You tell me," Kakashi smiled up at him encouragingly and his hands began to caress the teacher's legs, which were currently squeezing his hips. "You said you made a research."

Iruka's cheeks burned. He nodded, feeling deeply how the heat proceeds to accumulate and pulsate in his lower regions.

"You asked for it yourself," the teacher murmured and leaned down to brush his lips against Kakashi's. "There are a lot of things I want to try out."


	6. XIV-XV

(XIV)

The nights became longer. This morning, when Iruka came into the classroom, it was so dark he had to turn the lights on.

Illumination revealed there was a big bouquet of bloody red roses on Iruka's desk.

On their own accord, Iruka's trembling fingers turned the lights off. Left in complete darkness, Iruka did his best to grasp the situation.

Either it was somebody's bad joke, or…

Iruka inhaled and quickly turned the lights on once again. He went straight to his table and inhaled the sweet smell of roses. His gaze drifted to the calendar.

"Not a joke, huh," Iruka's lips stretched into a warm smile. He closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly, trying to calm his heavily beating heart.

Everything was alright. Today was the anniversary. The very day he and his long since destined partner finally hooked together.

The roses meant he finally came back from that complicated mission. They meant he was in one piece and he remembered.

Iruka sat down at his chair and hummed. The sweet aroma of roses reminded him how slowly their relationship revealed itself. How they grew fonder of each other. And of their first night together.

They were together for so long already, but Iruka's feelings were still fresh. Every time his lover's hands entwined around him he felt as excited as first time. That itching feeling between his legs made him eager to spread them and get rubbed and squeezed there.

First night they did it he wasn't fit for a full course, so they only managed a position with Iruka taking a very slow ride on his man's cock. Still, that was amazing. It was like getting their bodies acquainted, like introduction for each other. First time Iruka's hole was thoroughly stretched by attentive fingers and met that hot flesh, which drove him crazy every time he remembered its shape, size and hotness. It pecked the entrance into Iruka's hole, and Iruka couldn't help an urge to give it a permission to slide inside and reside there, exploring him to the very core.

However, the most amazing position for Iruka became the one when he was taken from behind. He loved the feeling when his man treated him and was in complete possession. He could do whatever he liked, and Iruka enjoyed every tiny bit of things he did to him. Very quickly, Iruka learned to fully trust his lead and give all of himself into his hands.

Time after time, Iruka liked to experiment and lead, but the most pleasure still came over him only when he was roughly grabbed and pushed down to his knees. When his man checked if the entrance to his hole was soft and prepared for his intrusion. If not, he began to slap Iruka's buttocks lightly, in pretense of punishment, while stretching him with chakra-induced fingers, and then firmly trusted inside. When he trusted from behind, Iruka could feel his whole length slide and fill his body. Every push of his cock brought him such intense pleasure; he knew nothing he could compare with it.

So, today – finally!

The roses said he's back, what means Iruka will get some this night. No, he'll definitely get a lot, making it worth for all the nights spent alone in their huge bed, only dreaming about his man's warmth and caressing himself.

Happy Iruka stood up from his chair and headed to open the curtains.

Only then, he noticed the line of red drops, leading to the window. His heart sank, as he pulled one of the curtains from the slightly opened window and inspected it. It was richly covered in blood.

(XV)

"When you are injured you go straight to the hospital!" Iruka was shouting on top of his lungs. And did it so furiously all the staff chose to quickly escape from their hospital wing. "That, or you find me, and show your injures to me. Two options! Only two. Easy to choose one and to proceed. What's so complicated, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked paler than usual.

"I wanted to surprise you," he mumbled stubbornly.

Iruka crossed his hands on his chest.

"Oh yes you did! You surprised me so much I almost ended in hospital bed myself!"

He remembered the moment he saw Kakashi's body under his classroom's window, and shuddered. He could guess it will be his favorite nightmare until the end of his days.

"Sorry," Kakashi's mumble was barely audible.

Iruka sighed. He came to the bed, sat down and accurately stroked the silver mane. It was rather hard to do and not touch the bandages, which thoroughly encircled Kakashi's head.

"Please, you are not that young anymore. Be careful and think what you do!"

"Sorry," Kakashi repeated stubbornly.

The way it sounded, Iruka didn't think he was really sorry.

"I love you, so I'm enormously worried about you," Iruka said simply. His hand moved along the blankets, caressing his man's broken body.

Kakashi gave out a long sigh.

"As soon as I'm out of here I'll show you I'm young enough to make you busy for several days and nights in a row," he hissed, definitely angry for his state.

Suddenly, Iruka noticed a bulge in the middle of the blanket. He frowned and moved his hand in that direction, but stopped as realization hit him. Under his intense stare, the bulge quickly grew into a small tent.

Iruka bit his lower lip. It has been more then a month, and his body craved his man, the watering mouth indicating it without fail. He couldn't wait.

In one impetuous move, he stood up, hurried to the door, opened it and checked the corridor outside. It was perfectly empty, so he closed the door and turned the key two times, leaving it in the lock.

"What are you planning?" Kakashi wondered, not able to see, but listening attentively as his unpredictable lover smirked and moved closer.

"I plan to give you your bonus for being alive," Iruka pushed his blanket aside to get an access to the certain part of his body. His wet tongue pressed to the perfectly hard flesh and gave it a long slow lick before starting the torturous sucking inspection.

Under his bandages, Kakashi relaxed and smiled fondly.

"I love you too, Iruka."


End file.
